NxH:Living Is a Problem Because Everything Dies
by vampsicles
Summary: Everywhere I look someone dies. Wonder when it's my turn? The body can be as strong as you make it, but the mind is all too easily broken...NaruHina and slight NaruSaku/KakaSaku suggestions. May leave as a oneshot, let me know if you want more.


_Come on baby, do you,_

_Think it's good to feel,_

_Like i'm lying here, swimming in memories..._

Large blue orbs stared into the blank space above him, gazing pointlessly into the past, torturing a brain already filled with anguish and suffering beyond his years. Delicate fingers were still woven through his thick mop of blonde hair, trying to comfort and console. Rough fingers prised hers away as, moving his tall frame easily off of the bed, he stood and rose to his full height. The bright moon shone directly towards him, making his dull and lifeless eyes seem alive and, for one glorious moment, they were glowing with the long lost energy of his youth. The sky hung full of glittering life, so contrasting to how everything had become. Each night thoughts would turn back to those days, mentally chipping away at shattered pieces with each memory. The pearly smile would only shine for her now, and she was all he had left... But he could no longer hide behind its' facade as each day the fear and paranoia grew, like the gigantic beast within him. It wouldn't leave him alone, whispering words . She'd console him through his nightmares and then sleep on oblivious, as those eyes watched her nervously through the insomnia. The cold metal touch of a kunai was never far from his body and the painful thoughts would do nothing to stop his hooded, purple lidded eyes twitching with each breath she took.

_I fear God because everything dies babe,_

_Got a gun in the back of my Car._

_This spasm of good sense is making my eyes twitch._

Each terrible morning she woke, her trademark pale eyes blinking sadly at the absence of warmth next to her. She would haul her petite frame out of the covers and go to him, like she always had, as he cowered on the floor in a foetal position, exhausted once more. His strong body would thrash against her in a violent fit, insisting he was fine and how he could always protect her. Small arms encased him time after time, holding him close to her heart and forever promising it would get better.

_I've had enough of all your consultations,_

_I'm drowning caught in a shit tide,_

Eventually it ceased, the exhaustion dragging him down into an uneasy slumber and the poor woman would busy herself about her usual business. Long, purple tinted hair would be twisted into a bun and with a swift, cold shower she washed away the tears once more. Smiling in the street at people and going about her usual duties in Konoha became automatic, but in the evening was when it would all fall apart. Sitting alone upon the floor, small, fragile legs would be drawn into her chest as the violent sobs took over. She wanted him back, she needed her Naruto-kun back.

_Take my face to the inside of love._

_Nothing to eat but fears in the back seat._

_Well I met God he had nothing to say to me._

Then it happened one night. The petite woman was startled awake, wide eyed and afraid, looking for the tall, blonde man that was once her everything. His absence sent her into a wild panic. Small veins protruded from around piercing, pearly white eyes, as her bare feet pattered frantically against cold wood. They skimmed across the harsh, gravelled ground with her long, dark hair billowing behind her. It shone purple in the soft street lamps as she rushed through deserted streets, searching frantically. She shouted and screamed, following his blood stained trail, as her pounding heart tried to desperately rip itself from her chest. As she sounded the alarm, nameless bodies joined her. The dark figures flitted through the streets, searching for the brilliant man they had respected and entered battle with.

A thin, pale body lay beneath the green eyes of a thousand trees, the horrible cries echoing around him. The blood on his chest shined black in the moonlight, standing out in horrific contrast to his sallow skin. His face was blank and emotionless, blue eyes gazing up into the heavens that held so many people he'd loved and lost. Lying oblivious, the only voices he could hear teased him down, deep into the hell of suffering memories, death and destruction flashing before his empty eyes. Thoughts filled with escape were all that mattered, he wanted it so much.

_I pray to god..._

The sad, smiling expression lingered, as he thought he saw her, standing proud with her pink hair tied back, fighting against the prying wind. But gorgeous, viridian eyes stared accusingly towards him. His face turned to pain, distorting into a battle against tears of grief and blame.

_That you're right before my eyes..._

Consciousness ebbed dangerously, the bright light filling him and blinding his vision. She was still there, refusing to leave. Although, she never had and he couldn't have let her go even if he had wished to. Even in death, she'd been so alive to him, forever haunting his mind. The love and pain still stung with the regret of letting go, giving her to _him_. The white lights were dancing before him, pulling him deeper.

_Bathed in white light with halos in your eyes..._

And still the fragile form of a woman rushed to him. A firm arm grabbed her as, yet again, her petite bare feet slipped against wet oak. Her high pitched screaming didn't cease as she refused to give in. Time was against them and she knew it, the blood below only confirming her fears. Droplets of water flew from her eyes, throwing themself away from her as she rushed onwards with a calm fury.

_Don't wanna waste no more time,_

_Time's what we don't have._

The skin on her forearms was torn and shred from the touch of small branches, indignantly being thrown from her path. She would not slow, not for anything. They had lost too many, the pain being overwhelming to both, but he was stronger than this. He was her happy, cheerful Naruto, always fighting... And he was all that kept her alive.

Dry tears were leaving tracks against his cold skin, pale lips parted as his breathing becoming ragged. How many regrets could one man bear? Failed promises and so many people lost, so many dead because of him. He finally understood Kakashi's pain. The blame the man had bore for years, until it finally caught up to him. He had loved her too.

Then he saw_ him_. Leering with dark eyes, looking exactly the same as on that day: jet black hair blowing in the wind, blood stained hands and that terrible smirk upon his handsome face. And suddenly, a gaping hole in his chest, surrounded by fiercely crackling blue light as red seeped down. Watching, as if from above, Naruto saw the body of his best friend folding to the floor. Behind its' decrepit form was the figure of a tall man bathed in red, mismatched eyes fierce and hateful, but full of such horrendous pain at what he'd had to do.

A scream escaped those very pale lips, the poor man clutching at his heart and wishing the memory away. Their deaths haunted him, night and day, seeing them sprawled around him in pools of their own blood. He screams their names in succession: his teacher, his first true love and his only best friend. But there were so many more, always more...

Her cut and bruised feet halt, tripping in haste as she hears his tortured cry. She runs to him, desperately hoping against hope. All she knows is that she must to be there for him, like she always has been.

And then her heart stops, simply dying in her chest as she sees the clearing. He lies like a fallen angel, upon a bed of cold blood, his very skin shining in the light of the moon, long blonde bangs draped over his beautiful face. She falls to the ground, shaking hands clutching her head in silent pain, eyes clasped shut in refusal of the sight.

_Everywhere I look someone dies._

_Wonder when it's my turn..._


End file.
